


Beewitched

by imthepunchlord



Series: Always a Hero, No Matter the Miraculous [30]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marientte gets some rest, Marientte takes a little very needed vacation, Pollen overhaul, Post Ladybug, a short little encounter fic, but some rest is better than no rest, felinette - Freeform, not enough, starry eyed Felix, the kwami I wish we got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: Coming home late one night, Felix was surprised to discover a fairy in a garden.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: Always a Hero, No Matter the Miraculous [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/529792
Comments: 32
Kudos: 221





	1. A Fairy in London

**Author's Note:**

> This idea of course hit me when I was going to bed, and stayed up like an hour getting this first chapter done. Thankfully, this will be just a short little fic. There MAY be a sequel depending on how Felix returns in s4 but we'll see.

It all began with a simple heist. Auriella Giana was hosting a gala for the wealthiest of London, prematurely celebrating the possible proposal from her beau. Felix himself wasn't certain of such a proposal, but it wasn't his business to look into it. 

What was his business was what was in Giana's homestead. Ages ago, the treasures of his family had been lost, aweing heirlooms all hand made by his ancestor, Aveline. In modern day, Felix was always able to catch wind of one resurfacing, and one was here.

Felix held up the earrings he stole, a pair of silver leaves with specs of the smallest rubies in them. His mother will be delighted to have them back. And the gala had made it the easiest heist yet. 

He had anticipated that this would be all for his night, leaving the gala to trek his way home; but he had to pause when he caught sight of yellow out of the corner of his eye. He paused, staring down at a park below him, looking rough and unattended. He recalls Giana making plans to have it torn down and built upon. 

And yet a figure stood there, wearing bright yellow pants that shone in the night. The figure stood by themselves, taking in the garden like it was a puzzle to solve. Felix was about ready to shrug his shoulders and be on his way when there was a new glow. Something small and bright raised around the person, rushing through the garden. In the blur's wake, his jaw went slack as plants started to glow and change, little yellow orbs spread around. Before Felix’s very eyes, this garden started to grow, change, and flourish. And at the center of it all was the fire, dressed like a bee and admiring her work. When the garden was left lovelier, the unknown being left, zipping away into the night.

Felix had no name for what happened. How the garden had grown in life and flare. He even braved the stairs before him, tentatively coming to see this newly made garden himself. As soon as he stepped onto the grass, he nearly stumbled at the rush of  _ life _ that filled him. The magic that lingered seeping into him, energizing, soothing. 

It was a… miraculous feeling. 

But what caused this, he wondered, awed by the change, by the magic. Felix didn’t even consider magic real, but this, there was no denying such a spector. 

He thought back to the figure seen wearing yellow, and then eyed the little yellow orbs still lingering in the wake of their creator. They almost looked like floating bits of pollen… 

Was this possibly the work of a fairy?

His mind wanted to scoff at the thought. But, the thief couldn’t deny what he witnessed. And reaching out cup one of the bits of life, he felt the warmth coming off it, soothing away any doubts and fears he had in the back of his mind. 

He had it as a certified fact now, there was a fairy in London. 


	2. The Miracle of Turdor Roslind

Marinette awoke slowly, hearing the birds sing outside, feeling the rare warmth of the sun coming in through the window, its gentle heat seeping in through the warm blanket. She blinked sleepily, looking around the unfamiliar room, no longer startled to see it. She has officially been here for four days. Four days since she left Paris. Four days since she passed on the earrings to Luka, who kept his eyes closed as he accepted Ladybug’s pleading request. Four days since she started her break from being Ladybug, from shouldering that weight. 

Four days, and she was still struggling to mentally break away from the mess she left behind. Already, she was thinking of the lies Lila was weaving about her sudden disappearance, trying to tarnish the simple lie her parents made about her seeing a sick relative. That when she gets back, things were going to be worse than before. That she’d come back to cold and brutal stares. 

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, turning to press her face back into her pillow, silently pleading for the merciful dreamless sleep to come back and claim her.

But there was no pulling her back in. She was awake, her mind already stirring with activity and what to do today. At least, it was trying to. This was supposed to be her vacation from being Ladybug and from Paris, and that meant relaxing. 

But how does one relax when her sense of relaxation involved activity? In her rush to get away, she didn’t bring anything of her designs to work on, and hadn’t considered even bringing her sketchbook. She will take up Miss Marianne’s suggestion though, to go out and buy a new one. Three days working on her garden, helping her tea shop, and being restless in her free time wasn’t doing her any favors. 

So restless was she, had to go and slip out, be high in the air, feel the magic at her fingertips. A smile slid onto Marinette’s slips, and it grew as she listened to the buzzing snores coming from the kwami that was snuggled up in her palm. She adjusted herself carefully, fondly eyeing Pollen who was still asleep, Fu’s recommended escort for this vacation. 

Where Tikki was up to sleep anywhere on top of Marinette, Pollen she had discovered liked to be held when she slept. The kwami had resisted and hadn’t asked that first night, but Marinette awoke to find that she had drawled there, settling herself there. Marinette then quickly assured her she was welcome to sleep in her palm any time she wanted. 

The fondness grew and her fingers came over to touch the kwami, the soft fuzz tickling her fingertips. Between the rising morning and the affectionate touch, the little bee stirred and stretched. In an instant, she was awake, becoming a yellow blur as she zipped up into the air, blue eyes peering down at Marinette warmly. “Good morning, Miss Marinette!” Pollen greeted merrily. She gasped, zipping to the window, clapping her paws in delight. “Why, a London sunrise! How delightful!” She turned to Marinette, declaring, “That’s how you know its going to be a marvelous day!” She zipped back over to Marinette, asking, “Shall I help prepare breakfast? Or perhaps Miss Marianne is awake. Would you rather get started with the garden and enjoy the morning?” 

“Give me a second,” Marinette protested with a laugh, stretching in the bed. She quickly found that Pollen was a morning kwami, and a literal  _ busy bee _ . She thrived off activity and being on some sort of task with gardening as her favorite. And she came with a constant flow of positivity and optimism. Marinette suspects that’s the biggest reason Master Fu picked the Bee out of all miraculouses. 

She was patient, warm, and encouraging. And she got Marinette’s need to be active and helped directed her when she got restless. With luck, she’ll help Marinette get emotionally grounded again. 

With a loud sigh, Marinette got out of bed, stretching herself. She voiced to Pollen, “How about we got see that garden we fixed up last night?” 

“I would love to!” Pollen excitedly declared. 

* * *

“Auriella Giana is not happy,” Amilie announced in the morning as Felix sat down beside her, taking a slow sip of his morning tea. Without waiting for his reply, she continued, “Its because of a curious miracle that happened at Tudor Rosalind Garden. She was planning on having it torn up at the end of the week and building a hotel over it. But it had a miraculous innovation that people have quickly discovered, now there’s boundless protests to save it.” 

Felix wondered if the sudden love for it was influenced by the fairy he saw last night. Even  _ he _ had felt this odd sense of awe stepping into the garden. 

A part of him debated revealing what he saw last night for heist, the fairy in the garden, the magic she spun to bring life to it. 

But watching his mother put away the paper, looking amused at the news, and picking up one of the earrings to admire the return of the heirloom. Another piece of mind for their family. 

Though the mystery of what he saw didn’t leave his. It was a dream like vision that kept coming back to the forefront of his mind. He started to even wonder if what he remembered was accurate. He was at a distance when he saw the fairy. And the night had means of changing his perception. 

He was certain of what he saw. 

And his curiosity was at its peak. 

He wondered if there was a chance he could find this fairy again. Learn more about her, her sudden appearance, the random act of saving the garden. Was it her home? Or was there something more to it?

Felix would like to find out. And that means he’ll have to try and find her. 

“Mum,” he voiced suddenly, drawing her eyes to him. “I’ll need a free evening. I’m going out.” 


	3. Found Fairy

Two days. 

Two days he prowled the night, seeking out the fairy, visiting a variety of gardens just in case that’s where she’d appear. But nothing. No yellow to see in the night. By the third night, he was debating giving up, until a voice spoke behind, sounding amused, wary, and curious. 

“You’re a really odd sight, you know that?” 

He turned, finding that the fairy he’s been seeking was sitting behind him on a chimney, peering down at him with bright blue eyes, little hues of gold shining in her eyes, gleaming against the yellow and black mask she wore. Eyes widening, he took her in, making sure he wasn’t imagining her. She wore a yellow and black stripes leotard, with a black blazer with yellow stripes near the end set over it. She had a high ponytail, though it was think and round, looking like a stinger with yellow stripes against the dark hair. In the London light, he could see two ribbons sticking up around the strap around the ponytail, looking like antennas. 

“You’re the fairy,” he breathed. 

She blinked in surprise at the comment, then cracked a grin, chuckling at it. “Yeah, I guess I could be counted as a fairy.” She dropped down from her perch, revealing she was shorter than he expected, barely reaching his chin. Looking up at him with lovely eyes, she playfully asked, “What are you then, curious boy on a random roof?”

“Seeking you out,” he admitted. “I’ve been curious since I saw you in the garden.” 

She looked surprised, then in a rush of flustered energy, she proclaimed, “You saw?!” 

He raised a brow at it, his smile growing. Of all things, he didn’t expect a fairy to be like this. It was… cute. The endearment grew as she pouted cutely for a moment, then shook it off. “Oh well, it's not like I’ll be here long.” 

“You’re not?” he repeated, his curiosity burning inside of him. 

She shook head, moving to seat herself on the roof, staring out at London’s cityscape. “I’m simply here for a small vacation. Another few days and I’ll be going back.” 

Well aware he couldn’t exactly find out where “back” was, he instead asked, taking a seat beside her, “What brought you here then?” 

“A witch.” 

She looked surprised how quickly and easily the answer came, and frowning to herself, she considered things for a moment before she told him more, her tone careful. “A witch came to my domain, and is working on causing me trouble. Isolating me from my friends, and adding more to my already big plate of responsibility.” She sagged next to him, looking defeated. “So I came to London, just… to have a short break, at least. I can’t stay away for long from my duties, but I’m allowed a break.” 

In an odd moment for him, Felix felt his heart go out to her. She looked so tired, defeated. That spark of life she had before had dimmed. She looked like she was barely holding it together, and that this break she was on wasn’t enough. 

Nodding to her, he asked, “Why not just take care of this witch?”

She cracked a dry smile. “Oh, I’d love to sting her. But, that’s just a temporary solution. And my… a sweet prince wouldn’t appreciate it.” She shook her head. “He’s too kind for his own good.” 

“Why should he have a say,” he wondered, “this witch sounds to be more your problem than his.” 

She didn’t have an answer for him, just staring at the cityscape, looking like she was elsewhere. Felix chose to let her be with her thoughts, his eyes roaming her profile, far too intrigued to turn his gaze away. 

She became aware of his gaze, those blue eyes turning back to him and offering him a small smile. “Thank you,” she murmured. 

“For what?”

“Listening.”

Felix wondered how much it really helped since she still seemed so tired, looking like she was going to go back to a war soon. She stood, offering him a hand, the moonlight making her look ethereal over him. “Shall I escort you home?” she offered. 

He took her hand, feeling the warmth of it through the black glove she wore. With ease she pulled him to his feet, awaiting his answer. “I’d rather not reveal my home,” he admitted. “But a quick escort to the streets below would be appreciated.” 

“Pardon for the closeness,” she warned, wrapping an arm around his torso. He caught the scene of flowers, tea, and cookies as she pulled him close against his small frame. With little warning, they dropped, his heart racing up in throat in alarm. But she threw a small item out, and she smoothly swung them down to the streets below. 

“Sorry,” she giggled, peering up at his wind blown hair. 

He gave her a dry glance, fixing it. Her warm smile fell as she peered at him strictly, a far different demeanor from before. 

“Do not come out at night to find me again,” she said, the strict order clear in her tone. “This will be my last appearance, and I will not reappear again. In just another day or two, I’ll be going back home.”

He noted how heavy the word home to be off her lips. 

She offered him one last smile, teasingly declaring, “It was nice meet you, curious boy.” She threw her small item out, and was off into the night, disappearing from sight. 

And with her departure, so many questions left in her wake. Felix really wondered if this is the last time he’d see her. 


	4. A Fairy in Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on how Felix returns in s4, there MIGHT be a sequel. But we'll just have to see. Thank you everyone for reading!

The crisp Parisian night air was preferred over the brightness of Paris' sunny day. Still lingering in Paris before going back London, Felix took the chance to wander on the roof of a building, see and compare Paris' cityscape to London's.

It was the first time in about two months that he's been on a roof. Since the last time he had seen that fairy. Standing here, he wandered about her, if she was able to defy that prince and handle the witch. He supposes he'll never know. As she had said, that was her last appearance. He had kept an eye on the news, to see if she ever reappeared elsewhere, but she never did. 

She had been the only thing of magic he got to discover. He had kept his eyes open for any other oddities, but nothing. Paris was the only other city to have magical activity with the curious Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

"Most civilians don't come to hang out on roofs."

Felix had a start, having a strong sense of deja vu. He quickly turned, wondering if she found him again, that he'd see those blue eyes once more. 

Blue eyes did peer down at him, but they were set against red than the black and yellow. He tensed a little. He hadn't expected Ladybug to be a good sneak. And he could still feel a ghost pain at the punch she had delivered that afternoon. 

Ladybug eyed him carefully, able to tell that he was Adrien’s doppelganger. She hadn't made a move yet, and neither has he. Cautiously, he asked, "Are you going to take me down? To the streets?" 

She considered him for a moment before she answered. "If you're ready to go back down." 

"No."

She shrugged and plopped down on the chimney, releasing a heavy breath, like she was releasing all the exhaustion she felt. It was… very familiar. Felix sat down as well, facing the cityscape. While his body sat still, his mind was moving quickly. What were the chances? 

Coming here, he got to learn of miraculouses. And that there was multiple, and among them was a bee. The probability to him was high that Ladybug came to London for a break. That she was the fairy that saved a garden from getting demolished.

And he had tried to use her. 

He turned to her, drawing her eyes back down to him. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "for trying to use you to tarnish my cousin's name." 

She blinked at him, a spark going off in her bright eyes. She dropped down, crouching to his level. He caught the familiar smell as before, though the floral smell had lightened. With a tilt of her head, she asked, "You're Adrien’s cousin?"

The soft tone of her question was familiar. He thought back to the video he intercepted from Adrien, of the last video of it, of the soft spoken girl confessing her love, her blue eyes warm with love. Out of all videos, that one had filled him with the strongest sense of longing. And looking at Ladybug now, he could see the girl before him; everything strikingly similar. What were even the chances that the girl that had confessed was before him right now?

And that Adrien was the "prince" she referred to. To think he was allowing a "witch" to exhaust her filled him with a flare of aggravation. 

A confused curiosity replaced it. Why did he care? Why was he even bothered? 

He thought back to that second encounter, when she had the bee instead. How tired she looked, and how heavy her thoughts were that she’d share her woes with a random stronger on a roof. 

He released a breath, opting to not answer her as he turned to face the cityscape. He could see her pout out of the corner of his eye, but she didn’t push. She sat down beside him, joining him in staring out at Paris. 

“Was your vacation to London enough?” he wondered, watching the surprise flicker across her face before she relaxed. 

Chuckling, she said, “No. But, a break was a break, at least.”

“And the witch?” 

“Still around,” she whispered. 

He liked to ask how one of the brightest minds of Paris was being foiled by this “witch”, but Felix held his tongue. He didn’t know the situation, nor was he exactly in a place to comfortably put a girl with powers on the spot. 

“Are you going back to London soon?” she asked. 

“Excited to have me leave your city?” 

“No,” she admitted, her tone passive and even. “I’m more curious and concerned about what went on this afternoon.” She spared him an inquisitive glance. “But I won’t ask if you don’t want to talk about it.” 

A relaxing quiet settled between them, enjoying the glow of the city, the sounds of it becoming white noise to them. Felix spared Ladybug a glance, seeing her eyes were closed, soaking in what he suspects to be a rare moment of peace. He settled into it, enjoying the moment with her. But after a full minute passed, he spoke up, breaking the silence. 

“Adrien has long since… irked me.” 

He felt Ladybug’s eyes on him. Keeping his gaze on the lights before him, he continued, “His naivete. His spinelessness. His inability to grasp the reality of things.” Out of the corner of his eye, could see her move to protest, only for her to stop and sag. He wondered how his cousin disappointed her but didn’t ask. 

“He’s made it difficult. Do you have any idea how many have approached me in the name of friendship, all to see  _ him _ . Always him.” Felix cut himself off then. He said enough. There was no more to share. He might’ve already said more than he would have preferred. 

He frowned, wondering how it was easy to roll things out to her. Was it the miraculous she wore? But she had done the same with him. Or perhaps that was just the sort of person she was, willing to share her woes with any who would listen. And he felt compelled to return the whim. 

When he got no immediate response from her, he glanced her way, seeing her looking pensive beside him. With  _ pity _ in her eyes. With more bite than he meant, he said, “I don’t need you pity, Ladybug.” 

She winced, though her features smoothed out soon. She turned and offered him a smile. “How about friendship, then?”

He raised a brow at her. “Really? After I tried to steal a kiss from you?”

“Chat invades my personal space all the time, whether I want it or not,” she rolled out, sounding tired of the norm. Felix though raised a high brow. He wondered why Chat hasn’t gotten punched yet. “But, aside from trying to ruin your cousin’s reputation, you don’t seem like the sort to do that regularly.” 

“Physical affection is reserved for those I genuinely like,” he told her. He was irked enough to be physical this afternoon, and he told her so. 

“I suppose then I can give you a chance,” Ladybug said. She stood up, and for a second, Felix felt like it was just like that night she found him. As Ladybug, she hadn’t that same flare or mystery as she had when she had the bee. But there was still something… ethereal about her. The glow of the light in her eyes. The calm and warm feeling she gave, by being near her. Maybe it was all her miraculous, maybe that’s why he felt safe near her. Like it was all ok. 

When she held out a glove to him, just like before, he easily slid his hand into hers. She pulled him to his feel, turning her gaze up to him. He peered back, feeling a little uncertain as he murmured, “I would like that.”

She beamed and Felix has to turn away, feeling a slight heat as his cheeks. She voiced, “Now, is there anywhere I can take you? Or are you staying in Paris for a while?” 

He pointed. “I’m at that hotel. Mum and I are taking the train this coming morning.” 

“If you’re ok with it, I’ll get you there in a few seconds.” 

He nodded. Yes, he could deal with a few seconds of touch. Like before, her arm came around him, and Felix could note how natural it felt, relieving the familiarity of before, as she threw her yo-yo forth. They dropped from the roof, rushing through the air as Ladybug expertly got him to the hotel they were currently. They dropped with ease, and Ladybug left with a promise that she’ll there if he needs her. 

Watching her go, Felix slid his hands into his pockets, having a start when he felt paper there. He  _ knows _ that wasn’t there before. When had she… 

He brought it out, reading over the lovely writing before him. 

_ ‘I can’t promise to always be available. But I will always talk to you as soon as I’m able.’ _

_ ‘— LB’ _

Underneath the writing was a number. Her number. He thought back to the girl he saw in the videos, her similarity with Ladybug. Was this her number, assuming they were one and the same?

Either way, he felt delighted and warm, and with great care, he folded the treasure in his hands, conscious of the consequences of being careless with it. Pocketing it, he headed inside, wondering what his future will hold with this friendship. He smiled slightly, realizing he was now leaving Paris with two treasures. 

One taken from his good for nothing uncle. 

And one freely given by a greatly adored hero. 

In his room, he swiftly added the number to his phone, the first that a friend’s number, dubbing her  _ Lady B _ . He took care to rip up the letter she left, securing that no one would be able to recognize the numbers on it. Those were gifted to him and him alone. 

His gift from the fairy. 


End file.
